


Boys Night Out

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drunk Lucien, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Drunk Lucien forgetting what his wife looks like.Follow up to my other piece titled Forget Me Not.





	Boys Night Out

A night out with the boys usually meant drinks and good-natured fun.

A night out with the boys usually meant that they’d go grab a few drinks and then come home safe and sound to their respective significant others.

What a night out with the boys  _actually_ meant was reckless endangerment, possible broken bones, and getting drunk to the point where you forgot who and where you were.

Elain found that out the hard way.

Rapid knocking had jolted her from her sleep and rushing to the door. It was about 1AM and Lucien wouldn’t be knocking on their own door unless something was wrong with him and to her dismay, the image in front of her was wrong in all sorts of ways.

“What the hell happened to you guys?” she whispered into the night, standing with the door wide open. A large figure that Elain identified as Cassian was laying on the floor, mouth open and drooling slightly. A giggling, disoriented Lucien was swaying in the doorway with an unamused Azriel steadying him by the tight hold to the back of his shirt. Rhysand stood leaning against the doorframe, his eyes closed, snoring softly.

Elain blinked. Each one of them, minus Azriel, sported a different injury with various rips to their clothing and were soaking wet.

“They decided to get into a bar fight.” came Azriel’s monotone response and Elain’s eyebrows shot up.

“There are bar fights in Velaris?”

“There are stupid people everywhere, Elain. You’re looking at three of them.”

She grimaced as Lucien swayed, dripping water, his eyes falling shut.

“Why are they all wet?”

“After the bar fight, they wanted to blow off some steam.” Azriel answered then gave a long-suffering sigh. “Lucien swore he could fly better than Cassian and considering he isn’t an Illyrian with wings, we can both assert that that altercation did not go well.”

Elain’s hand came to her forehead and she rubbed gently, sighing. “Why?”

“Rhys baited him and they ended up fighting in the sand over whose wingspan was bigger.”

“Lucien doesn’t have wings.”

“Yes. But they weren’t referring to the actual wings in this context. Naturally, he got very defensive when Rhys and Cassian tag-teamed him.”

Elain now ran a hand over her tired face, her lips twitching. “Doesn’t explain how they’re so wet and still drunk.”

“Lucien tried to drown Rhys in the water and Cassian tried to drown him.” Azriel replied, his own lips twitching. “Cassian suddenly swore he didn’t know how to swim and panicked, thinking he was drowning. They tried to save him. I ended up dragging all three of their drunk asses out of the water.”

Elain let out a soft laugh. “And then they consumed more alcohol?”

“To celebrate not drowning.”

“Right.”

“This is the last night out for a while. And the last night I’m going to be the responsible sober one.” he said and Elain smiled at how utterly done he was with them.

“I appreciate you bringing him home to me, Az.”  Elain said, leaning towards them and Lucien’s eyes fluttered open when she pulled him against her. He smiled stupidly at her.

“W-wow!” he gushed loudly and Elain winced as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “A girl! I g-get to go h-home with a girl! You’re the best, Az!”

Elain’s eyes flickered to Azriel and he rolled his eyes. “Good luck.” he muttered. “I have to deposit these idiots next.”

Elain giggled as she balanced Lucien against her. “Good luck to you, too. Rhys should pay you more.”

“I really don’t get paid enough for this.” he grumbled and turned to drag up Cassian’s lifeless body off the ground, balancing him against his own body before shoving Rhys in front of him, causing the High Lord to stumble. Elain watched sympathetically as Azriel struggled to move the two of them before closing her own door and turning her attention back to her husband, who was still smiling stupidly as he leaned against her.

“Remind me to never let you go out with them again.” she mumbled, as the two of them stumbled to their bedroom.

“Y-you’re pretty.” Lucien hiccuped and Elain rolled her eyes with a smile.

“I appreciate the compliment, Lucien.”

He gasped as she gently helped him down on the bed and she gave him a confused look.

“What’s wrong?”

“You said my name.” he said, giving her a drunken grin as his eyes drooped again.

“Well it is your name, dear.” she said, amused, slowly starting to slip his shoes off.

“Mmm, my name.”

Elain shook her head with an exasperated sigh. “You really don’t need to get that drunk to have fun, you know.”

“Mmm, d-drinking is fun.”

“You have bruises all over your face and hands, Lucien.” she said with an eye roll but wasn’t too worried about him as they were slowly healing. Her hands moved up to his shirt and as she began to fumble with the buttons, Lucien gasped again and clutched her hand, pausing her.

“N-no! D-don’t!”

“Your clothes are all wet, Lucien. You need to take them off before you get sick.” Elain chided gently, wiggling her hands out of his to resume her unbuttoning.

“N-no! I have a wife! I’m married! Y-you can’t take my clothes off!” He stuttered, pushing her hands away again and Elain froze.

He had no idea his wife was the one with sitting him. She giggled.

“I know you’re married, love. Your clothes still need to come off.”

Lucien waved away at her hands blindly, mumbling as he tried to roll over, away from her. “No, no.” he whined and Elain watched as he struggled with the nausea that came with his movement. “O-only my mate gets to take my clothes off! S-stop! She’ll be so upset with me. I can’t let her get upset. I’ll  _die_.”

He had said the last word so dramatically with his arms crossed over his chest protectively that Elain couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He looked at her, bewildered and she could tell he was trying to be insulted but couldn’t remember why.

Elain smiled at him adoringly and slowly moved closer to him on the bed. He tried to narrow his eyes at her suspiciously but the hiccup that slipped from his mouth had Elain giggling all over again.

“Lucien.” she said gently and his arms tightened around himself. “It’s me, Elain. Your wife.”

“Elain.” he said and she nodded. “That’s my w-wife’s name.”

“Yes.  _I’m_ your wife.”

He squinted at her again with another hiccup and leaned towards her. “Oh y-yeah? Prove it.”

She looked at him with exasperated amusement. “You want me to prove I’m your wife? You don’t remember what I look like?”

He paused for a long moment, blinking at her and his face flushed. “I...can’t really s-see.” he said quietly. “Everything is blurry.”

Elain’s hand came to cover her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably again, causing Lucien to frown. “Oh love, what am I going to do with you?”

When Lucien didn’t respond with anything but another hiccup, Elain shook her head, then, locking eyes with him, gently tugged on their mating bond. Lucien closed his eyes, a shudder running through his body as she sent him soothing thoughts and confirmed that indeed, she was his wife and mate. She watched in amusement as a goofy smile came on his face and Elain chuckled.

“Satisfied?”

“You  _are_  my wife.” he slurred with a grin, his eyes fluttering open and Elain laughed.

“Yes, yes I am.”

Finally, he let his arms drop to his sides and Elain moved over to him, slowly helping him out of his damp clothes. He shuddered again but kept staring at her with that drunken smile he’d had moments ago.

“You’re my wife.”

“Yes.”

“That means w-we’ve seen each other naked.” He hiccuped and Elain burst into another fit of giggles when he attempted to wiggle his eyebrows. She’d finally been able to slip him out of his shirt, running her hands down his bare chest and moving to unbuckle his belt.

“Oh, we have. We’ve done a lot of things naked.” she confirmed and then laughed at the delighted expression that came on his face.

“Nice.” he quipped with a nod then squinted his eyes at her. “Can we do n-naked stuff now?”

“ _Noo_.” she teased, slipping him out his pants and Lucien quickly fumbled with his undershorts, before sliding them off as well and tossing them to the side.

“B-But I’m already naked.” He whined softly, turning his body to face hers and she chuckled, leaning in to softly give him a kiss. He hummed against her lips before letting his head fall down on the pillow and Elain smiled at him sweetly.

“I need to get you warmed up. We can do naked stuff tomorrow.”

“Mmm, okay.” he mumbled and she brushed loose strands of his damp hair out of his face as he nuzzled into the pillow.

“Lucien? I need to change the sheets, love. You’re going to stay cold on wet sheets.”

“Is okay.” he slurred. “I make fire. Heat.”

Elain her eyes. “Please don’t. You might accidently set the bed on fire.”

His eyes fluttered open and he scoffed at her. Before Elain could really stop him, the bed had dried itself and it had gotten significantly warmer underneath her. She chuckled and Lucien reached out blindly to pull her down next to him.

Elain lied down and let him settle his head on her stomach as he wrapped his arm around her and she gently ran her fingers through his hair. It was silent for a few moments and Elain let out a small sigh of relief that Lucien was now perfectly safe and sleeping in her arms; all this unnecessary action late at night had her more exhausted than the whole day put together.

Her last conscious thought was of how peaceful the night ended. Until she was jolted awake by the smell of something burning and smoke that gave her a coughing fit. Lucien hadn’t accidentally set their bed on fire, but rather the loveseat that occupied the corner across from the bed and as she quickly shoved her knocked out husband to the side to put out the flames, she cursed the day she met him and her idiot brother in-laws.

Needless to say, Lucien was banned from any nights out with the boys until further notice. He tried not to be too happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! :)


End file.
